Vault
by MagicConan14
Summary: Find out the backstories of characters from my fanfics! Chapter 4: Heiji sets out on a quest through his memories to find out why he's different to the rest of Renegade. Ongoing, fuelled by request. May change genres spontaneously.
1. Mysterious School:Start of Something New

Vault

Disclaimer: This is an in-between fic for The Mysterious School and Renegade. That automatically means that I do not own any characters except Gloria, Erika and Artemis as well as Renegade's alter egos. I did change a few canon details, but you'll figure them out.

If there are other fics involved, see the respective fics for disclaimer rights.

* * *

MagicConan14: The vault of Renegade secrets is a deep and mysterious place. It involves many more than just those of Renegade... In fact, there are all sorts of tales hidden in the vault that some aren't even about them! Why not commence with the story of how the Magic League was formed, starting with the tantei we all know so well...

(Psst. You may know how the Magic League was gathered from the namesake story, but since it's been scrapped, it's not this story's canon any more. The basis of this story was from that one though.)

Note: If you don't know who the Magic League are, see The Mysterious School (a fic by me). If you don't know the original story of the Magic League, don't worry. It got deleted.

/

~Start of Something New~

-A past life, Class 1-B, Teitan High School -

"Shinichi-kun?" Argh, he just hated it when Kaito called him that name. That prankster, trying to get on his nerves...

"What?"

"How about you take this name: the Silver Wonder! Sounds awesome, doesn't it?"

"No, that does not sound awesome. Have you finished?"

Shinichi had only known Kaito for a semester and a half from being classmates. (After trying out a few of his card tricks and showing he was a pro at them, Kaito had instantly warmed up to him.) On the other hand, when they decided to meet each other after school for the first time, they'd stumbled upon a cave which had given them magic powers! That's what Kaito thought anyway. It was just an illusion he'd seen when he waved his hands around in the cave...

Now, Kaito was in class thinking up names for them when he was meant to be writing up an essay on power and responsibility. Shinichi was finished with his already, and had stuck his head into his home library's copy of _The Sign of Four_.

Meanwhile, Kaito nodded to respond to the tantei's question, making a crease at the right edge of his mouth at the rejected name. The rest of his face had a silly expression as a result of the name-suggesting – his imagination was definitely working more than it ever had been before. "No, no, I've got another one! How about the Sparkling Baron {Kira Kira Baron}? Like your dad's character, only he controls metal."

In the cave, Shinichi had grabbed on to a silver crystal in front of him for stability. That seemed to give Kaito the idea that he had the power to create and manipulate metal – or the steel type, as it was nicknamed somewhere.

"Oh, fine...whatever pleases you."

A grin spread over his friend's face like wildfire. Then the spiky haired boy stretched his arms out in front of him...

...and the detective got the shock of his life. Literally. Kaito had made a small bolt of electricity and accidentally zapped Shinichi with it!

The yellow crystal had been Kaito's choice when they had been in the cavern, Shinichi suddenly recollected. It had been close to the exit when they clambered out.

No way was being fried by that prankster an illusion. His mind must have been toasted so much that he began to believe that the grotto had given him magic powers after all...

* * *

Please read and review! Also, remember this fic is** fuelled by Q and A**, so ask away and I'll answer it with a story here...once the first four are done. But you can start by_** requesting whose story you'd like to find out next!**_


	2. Mysterious School: Gems of a Feather

MagicConan14: Since no one's responded so far, I'll do Kaito's part. This is where you'll see how _The Magic League_ canon comes in...

* * *

Chapter 2: Gems of a Feather

Kaito had set out on a purpose tonight – to figure out why the new exhibits in the Tokyo Museum were giving him a weird feeling.

The new exhibits were: the Obsidian Eagle, the Amber Vulture, the Rose Falcon and the Turquoise Owl.

If he was right, the Vulture was his and Shinichi-kun's was the Eagle. _Vultures are seen to be cruel birds,_ Kaito reasoned, _but they can't help the fact they have to survive. It's the same with me and being Kaito Kid: I'm only stealing gems to combat Snake and his group._

_For Shinichi-kun, well…he's practically merciless when chasing down criminals, save for me. Like one of those American eagles, he'll swoop when the prey is right in his grasp and ready for the picking. _

Peering into the case of the Vulture, he noticed a queer sparkle coming from the exhibit. 'That's the same kind of glittering that the cave's crystals made!' he whispered to himself.

/

The Kaito Kid stole into the Museum that night, armed with only his trusty gun, his hang glider and a bunch of smoke bombs. This would be an easy task, he had assured himself earlier, and he would only need these items to gain the four bird-shaped gems. No Nakamori-keibu to worry about because this was personal – too personal for a calling card.

A dramatic entrance was always necessary, and a sleeping gas bomb always did the trick effectively. Strapping on his gas mask and leaving the guards to cough and splutter, he vanished as soon as the four treasures were safely in his coat.

/

The Amber Vulture glimmered in the moonlight as Kaito slipped into bed. Picking it up to observe it, a phrase popped into his head suddenly.

"Vulture, vulture, in my hand, show me how to light up the land!" A huge bolt of electricity shot from the gem and slammed him in the chest, but strangely, it didn't harm him one bit. "Now that's magic!" he told himself as he moved his fingers around and sparks flew off them.

Now, the true power of the Kaito Kid had been unlocked.

/

A delivery had been made to the Kudo mansion. Oddly enough, it was sitting on his pillow as soon as he woke up.

"W-Wait a second!" he exclaimed even though no one was listening. "Isn't this meant to be in a museum?!"

Sliding it into his blazer pocket, he sighed and prepared himself for school.

/

"Kuroba-kun! Did you give this to me?" Shinichi yelled at the spiky-haired boy as soon as he found him. A nod was the reply. "But why'd you have to give it?"

This time, the answer was a toasting and Kaito laughing at him. "Oh, I just love your expression when I do that!" Kaito guffawed as he swiped stray tears from the corners of his eyes.

Then a silver glow started coming from Tantei-kun's pocket. The magic of the Obsidian Eagle was working...

Grabbing it out like he would a phone, the detective tried to stop its light from escaping his hands. Instead, a sword appeared, the Eagle attached to the hilt. Startled, he dropped it like it was made of lava. It faded away at a rapid pace, leaving only the shiny black stone bird.

/

Now that two of the birds had their rightful owners, the only problem was where to find the other two.

* * *

Please read, review or choose the character for the next chapter!

Oh yes, I promised that Renegade will come out after chapter 2 of Vault, so it'll be coming! Keep your eyes peeled for it!

Chapter 3 advance title: "Flock Together" – Will Heiji or Ai be the focal point? _**You get to choose!**_


	3. Mysterious School:Birds of a Feather

~Birds of a Feather~

An owl hooted softly outside Shiho Miyano's room. Kaito Kid tried to silence it by putting a finger to his lips, but it just ignored him and carried on with its raucous hoots.

_Some kind of innate knowledge led me, the infamous Kid, here – to the window of the beautiful_ _Owl-owner_,he thought, ignoring the bird._ Maybe the knowledge came from the Vulture?_

Luckily for Kid and the owl, Shiho Miyano was soundly sleeping and oblivious to any movements going on outside her window.

The thief finally prised the window open and slid in like a shadow. Then, as quickly as he came, he left – with only one Turquoise Owl left behind to tell that he had even been there.

/

Shiho was startled awake by a banging on the door. Sneaking downstairs, she found out that Gin and a few lackeys, including Vodka, had been let in by her parents.

"We don't have the Owl!" Elena told them, almost at breaking point.

"So then why did the Owl go missing and turn up at the Tokyo Museum the next day? You were the ones who last had it for observation." This must have been true, because Elena became even more shocked. Atsushi, however, was calm.

"A cleaner asked permission to open the Owl's case after we looked at it," he replied.

This was followed by a long silence.

"Find out who that cleaner was and get! Him! Killed!" Gin demanded, his voice rising with every exclamation. "That Owl was meant to be giving me power. Power I'd never even managed to dream of! And yet it escapes thanks to a lowly cleaner!" Gin's mouth was a straight line and his voice was booming with fury.

Suddenly, he stopped and gave a sly smirk at Vodka. "Don't you remember? The Kaito Kid heist! We completely forgot about that thief and his heist!"

Shiho snuck back up and glanced at her bedside table. The Owl was there...She had to do something about the situation – something that would lead to Gin never getting the Owl again.

/

Luckily, she knew how to open the safe in her parents' room. "4 left-8 right-6 left-9 right," she recited as she turned the knob. Gin strode out of the Miyano residence, lackeys scurrying behind him silently while the strawberry-blonde teen deposited the Turquoise Owl in the safe.

/

As she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she wondered whether storing the Owl was the right thing to do. _Wait, no, he forgets about things very easily – let time take its course and soon everything will be alright. _That was her final decision about the Owl.

She snatched up a comb and proceeded to drag it through her hair, but when she'd finished, she noticed that the mirror was covered in frost.

_What's happened to the mirror? _she asked herself.

She removed some of it … and that's when she spotted the glittering particles of ice drifting around her.

_What's happened to me?_

_...Was it the Owl?! Gin said the Owl would give him unimaginable power!_

/

At the next Kaito Kid heist, there were more Organisation people around than usual, including one Shiho Miyano.

It was close to the end of the heist, and everything was ordinary – as ordinary as it could be for a Kid heist, anyway. But as the thief showed off his acrobatics, he zapped the security cameras with a bolt of electricity from his finger. _That's exactly what I came here to find out_, Shiho thought as she ran up the stairs to the balcony and to him.

"I'm the one with the powers of the Owl!" she called out.

Kid froze for a second, gem poised in front of his monocled face. "No wonder you looked familiar - I spotted you in the crowd and couldn't place where I'd seen you before. Come join me sometime!" he told her, shooting a calling card at the wall behind her and placing one at his feet. He then stashed the gem snugly in his right pocket.

"Police!" came a yell from the door. Kid was already gliding by then, though.

While the inspector cursed his usual string of profanity, she yanked the card out of the wall. It read:

You are like Jack Frost, I can tell -

cold, miserable about the circumstances you are in.

But like the frost, you can erase your sorrow,

if you come to this address tomorrow at noon.

Kaito Kid (KID doodle with lightning bolt in background)

The address of the place later known as the Artemis Kuroshi School followed the message.

* * *

Whoa…this ended up much better than I thought. Do you agree? Please read and review!


	4. Mysterious School: Nostalgia

~Nostalgia~

Sometime during the events of _The Mysterious School_:

"Dis sucks!"

Heiji was trying to create psychic orbs. Since his past self was a psychic type, he should have been able to handle it.

But yet he couldn't handle it – all he could create were fire orbs.

"What's with me? I can't even do da basics!" Exhausted from using his mind too much, he deposited himself on his bed.

As he fell asleep, those comments lingered, echoing in his thoughts…

/

"-ttori. Hattori!"

"Kudo! What the-?!" Hattori spluttered.

True to what Heiji had thought, the person calling his name was Shinichi. However, Shinichi was in a midnight blue outfit with a cape and he had a matching helmet under his arm. For some reason, the two were on a rooftop.

"Stop falling asleep while you're on a heist!" Shinichi chastised him, snapping him out of his observations.

Heiji raised an eyebrow at this, and then spotted his sleeve. His eyes wandered across the fabric…"Wait a sec'nd. Why am I wearin' a detective suit?"

"You don't remember that you chose the name Nazoka {Mystery Fire} because you wanted an excuse to wear a detective suit?" Shinichi reminded him while sliding his helmet back on.

This must be a memory of the past, before he was even reincarnated – the present Heiji would have never used such a lame excuse!

Heiji focussed his energy at his hands. Sure enough, an orb of pink magic appeared.

/

Now that Heiji was in the past, he had no choice but to go along with the original Sparkling Baron as he darted across the rooftops.

"Hey, Kudo!"

"Stop calling me 'Kudo' while I'm in costume. It's 'the Sparkling Baron'," Shinichi corrected Heiji.

"Then, Baron-han," the Osakan emphasised the name, "where are we going?"

"To our stronghold." The Baron leapt off the roof while he said this and Heiji followed in silence. As he freefell, he noticed a flash of white and a flash of blue – their Magic League companions, his memory informed him. Kaito Kid and the Ice Maiden.

"Good ta see ya!" Kid mimicked the Osakan detective's voice as he did a salute. Heiji shot him a telekinetic attack to keep him out of the way.

/

The pounding in his head was only noticeable when he found out the stronghold was, in fact, the Kudo mansion.

"Well, Kudo. I've never seen your house before." The pounding quickened and intensified.

As the Baron produced a key from the folds of his cape, there was an eerie voice in Heiji's head. "Meitantei {great detective}, it's Gloria. Come back."

"Wha-?!" he shook his head, trying to clear it of the headache.

"Did you say something?" the Maiden asked.

He wanted to reply, but got cut off by Gloria's voice. "You're much deeper in your mind than I thought…Just get yourself out of there, alright? Use the book." He gave an affirmative response, and then did a retake. What was he meant to do with the book?

/

After coming across the library by accident, Heiji finally got to find out what she meant – there was a portal in a book on the table. He touched it…and got sucked right in.

/

The sun was just rising when a sleepless Gloria heard Heiji stir in the other room.

"You were stuck in a memory," she told him, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the room. "I can feel that it has unlocked some kind of potential."

/

Heiji tried the psychic orb again…and succeeded.

"Why was it that I couldn't do it beforehand?" he asked himself.

Gloria, who overheard this, explained, "You needed to understand more about your past. That way you could let go of that lingering doubt and could finally use those psychic powers with confidence."

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
